disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Witch Soldier Belneat
= Witch Soldier Belneat CR 6 = XP 2400 N medium Outsider (Construct, Witch Soldier, Monster) Init +0; Senses Darkvision 60 feet, Detect companion 80 feet; Perception +14 ________________________________________ DEFENSE ________________________________________ AC 23, touch 19, flat-footed 20 (+6 deflection, +3 Dex, +4 natural) hp 136 (8d10+16) Fort +8, Ref +9, Will +3; DR 5/Cold Iron; Resistances Fire, Cold, Electricity 15 ________________________________________ OFFENSE ________________________________________ Speed 30 ft. Melee slam +10 (1d6+3) Space 5 ft.Reach 5 ft. (10 ft. with chains) Special Attacks Magic circle of destruction Spells: 1st level: Star (DC: 21) (3 times), Ear Piercing Scream (DC: 21) (2 times), Flare Burst (DC: 21) (2 times), Rage (1 time) 2nd level: 5/day (Gust of Wind) (DC: 20) 3rd Level: 1/day Bestow Curse (DC: 19), Searing Light ________________________________________ STATISTICS ________________________________________ Str 15, Dex 17, Con 14, Int 3, Wis 12, Cha 23; Base Atk 8; CMB 10; CMD 23 Feats Spell Focus, Greater Spell Focus, Improved proficiency (1st level spells), Toughness Skills Acrobatics +14, Climb +13, Fly +14, Intimidate +12, Perception +14 Languages Common SQ Wind Armor ________________________________________ ECOLOGY ________________________________________ Environment any Organization solitary, pair, or Coven (3-10) Treasure Monster Weapon ________________________________________ SPECIAL ABILITIES ________________________________________ Absolute Wind Armor (Su): As an immediate action, a Witch Soldier belneat can generate a wall of whipping and thrashing magical winds that deflect all attacks. This negates all damage dealt to the Witch Soldier until the end of his next turn. This can only be used once every 1d4+3 rounds. Magic Circle of Destruction (Su): As a standard action, A Witch Soldier Belneat can channel raw arcane energy in a circle that builds up and explodes. This deals 4d10 damage to a single creature within 50 feet. The creature gains a fortitude saving throw DC: 20 for half damage. Creatures that fail their saving throw are stunned and knocked prone. This deals 4d12 against summoned creatures, golems, magical beasts, familiars, and animal companions. Dimension Door (Su): A Witch Soldier can use the spell Dimension Door once per day as a spell like ability. This can be used an additional number of times per day for every 4 levels they possess. Built In Weapons: A Witch Soldier Belneat is treated as being equipped with a Sphinx Exams monster weapon, granting it Frightful Presence out to 20 feet. The will save DC: is 10 + 1/2 level +Relevant mental ability score modifier. You also add the spells Rage, Bestow Curse, Speak with dead and Searing light to your spell/technique list. Evilities: A witch Soldier Belneat possesses the following evilities. Magic Bundle: Save DC's for your spells are increased by +1. Magic Moderation: 1/day regain 1 spell you just cast. Enlarge: 3/day use enlarge metamagic feat for free. = Witch Soldier Belneat Construction = The creator of a Witch Soldier Belneat mage must start with raw arcane energies and 100 pounds of clothes, and bones of old spell casters worth 2,000 hl. CL 12th; Price 84,000 hl CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Feats Craft Construct, geas/quest, and mnemonic enhancer; Special creator must be at least caster level 12th; Skill(s) Craft (clockwork) DC 20; Cost 43,000 hl, 800 mana